


Hello, Future Husband

by LilyInTheSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Size Queen!Bucky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky wears lace panties in this one y'all, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lace Panties, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, You've been warned, probably, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Bucky Barnes might kind of, sort of, be desperately in love with Steve Rogers. Steve might be a little bit oblivious. Bucky might be a little bit desperate. Natasha and Clint decide to help. Kinda. Mostly they just watch and giggle, but whatever.Enter: Lace panties, super tight skinnies that may or may not be cutting off circulation to various parts of Bucky's anatomy, see-through shirts, and a small variety of now visible nipple jewelry. Nipple shields that look like Captain America's shield? Bucky's never heard of 'em. Never seen them before. How'd they get in his jewelry box?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【盾冬】你好，未来丈夫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892338) by [romanonatalieff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanonatalieff/pseuds/romanonatalieff)



> Hey, I've been translated. 😁💖💖💖💖  
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Started writing this forever ago and shared a preview on my tumblr. Worked on this in fits and starts as a sort of palate cleanser while working on my fic for the shrunkyclunks bang, didn't want to get burned out on it, but that is done now so here's this.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of thirsty Bucky in this vaguely coffee shop AU where the only coffee shop type thing that happens is Bucky handing Steve his coffee.

Ok, so here's the thing. Bucky may or may not be desperately in love with Steve Rogers and been that way for months. And Steve Rogers may or may not be totally oblivious. He comes in every morning after his run looking too fucking delicious for his own good. Or Bucky's own good. It was good. Like _really_ good, but it wasn't fair. Steve was always dressed in a too-tight Under Armour shirt that clung to more muscles than one person needed (Seriously. So many muscles. Perfect, perfect, muscles.) and track pants that rested on his narrow hips. Always sweaty and it shoulda been gross, but it wasn't. For some reason it only made him hotter. It reminded Bucky of the muscly guys in movies that had been spritzed with baby oil so they'd look sweaty only Steve's was real and so much hotter.

And that wasn't even the worst part. Steve didn't know how hot he really was. He had this general awareness that he might be decent looking, but Bucky thought he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and Steve had no clue. Bucky wanted to have Steve's tiny, gorgeous, Super Babies.

Not that Steve knew that at all because Bucky flirted with him continuously and Steve flirted back kind of, probably he was just being nice like always, and then left with his coffee and breakfast but not Bucky's number. Steve mostly got breakfast sandwiches but sometimes be got a box of pastries.

And Steve was so damned nice! Like...he held the door open for the people behind him, if there was a harried mom he moved out of her way and let her go first, he always said please and thank you and may I. He had even held his elbow out for an elderly lady and escorted her into the coffee shop and to a table and made her order for her. And paid. And then he had sat and chatted with her for a while. Point was, well, Bucky wasn't sure he had a point, but half of him suspected that the only reason he loved Steve so much was because the bar for men was so pathetically low that Steve doing nice, normal, mannerly things had him all hot and bothered. He bet Steve didn't even put his elbows on the table. He probably carried a handkerchief too.

“You've got hearts and sparkles floating over your head.”

Bucky sighed, chin resting in his hand as he watched Steve walk away. He was so damn perfect. Like...everywhere.

“I'm going to marry him one day.”

“You and half of New York, pal.”

“Don't crush my dreams, Barton.”

“I was going to say you might want to actually get his phone number before you start planning the wedding, but I've seen your Pinterest.”

“You're still sworn to secrecy, too.”

“True. And I think you should go with the forget-me-nots and nix the baby's breath. Baby's Breath is a little old fashioned, you know?”

“So’s he.”

Barton bobbed his head back and forth in thought. “Eh.”

Bucky perked up. “Tell me everything. You practically live with the guy.”

“Nope. You wanna know about Steve you talk to him.”

“I try. It's not my fault he's oblivious.”

“Yeah, you're gonna have to be more straightforward than usual.”

“So be like, ‘can I have your babies’?”

“Maybe not that straightforward.”

“Ugh.”

Barton laughed and threw a see you later over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop carrying a giant travel mug that held two drinks less than a full pot of coffee.

Bucky sighed then turned to wipe down the counter even though it was perfectly spotless already. One day he'd get Steve to ask for his number. Or maybe just write it on his cup or something. That way he would have at least tried to give it to him.

***

The next morning Bucky walked into work with his hair pulled up into a neat bun, a few strategic locks of his bangs framing his face, smudged eyeliner around his eyes, and lips stained a pink a few shades darker than natural. He wore a mostly see-through black v-neck tee shirt that you could see his nipple piercings through and a pair of tight black skinny jeans that he was fairly certain were cutting off circulation to his junk, but they made his ass and thighs look fucking amazing so it was okay. Even if he'd had to jump and shimmy around to pull them on.

And when Steve came in and Bucky had leaned over the counter further than necessary and made the neck of his shirt gape open or “accidently" dropped something and turned to bend down and pick it up so Steve would look at his ass? Well, that was his business. It was especially his business when he noticed that Steve's pupils were slightly dilated when he turned back to him with his coffee order. Part like...30? Of his Plan to Seduce Steve Rogers was in motion. Not that it would do any good because he'd been flirting with Steve for _months!_ Ever since he started coming into the coffee shop.

“Have a nice day, Steve.”

“You too, Buck.”

Bucky smiled, a little bit salaciously, and bit his bottom lip, watching Steve's eyes dilate a little bit more.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Uh huh. Yeah. Tomorrow.”

He watched Steve walk out of the shop, until he got past the windows, then sighed wistfully. One day. One day he'd get Steve Rogers between his thighs and then down the aisle.

“He wants to bone you.”

Bucky didn't at all jump or yelp when Barton appeared across the counter from him.

“Jesus!”

Barton laughed and sat his travel mug on the counter while Bucky slapped at him ineffectually.

“If you give me a heart attack he won't get the chance!”

“He still won't get the chance if you don't ask him.”

“Why should I have to ask? I've sent him so many damned signals. I mean, I blatantly showed off the goods today and nothing.”

“You could do better.”

“Yeah? What? Lace boyshort panties and nothing else but my nipple rings?”

“Do you have those?” Clint leaned over the counter to check him out like he was going to be able to see if he had lace panties on and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Dude. Like I could get these on if I was wearing panties. There is zero room for panties in these no matter how thin they are. But yes, I have some at home.”

“Pink?”

“Duh. And white and black and blue that matches my eyes.”

“Wear the blue ones.”

“Then why'd you ask about the pink?”

Barton shrugged. “Just figured you had a pink pair.”

***

Part 31-ish of Seduce Steve Rogers was simple. Bucky wore his next tightest pair of skinnies that rode super low on his hips, his blue lace panties, and an icy grey shirt that was just as see through as the one the day before. It was a bit shorter though and when he moved just right you could see the lace peeking over the waist of his jeans and resting on his hip bones.

If Steve didn't swallow his tongue or ask for his number Bucky was out of ideas and going to die old and alone and without getting Steve to bone and/or marry him.

When Steve walked in Bucky lifted a hand to wave and watched Steve's eyes trail down his body, pausing on the blue lace of his panties. Steve swallowed hard and Bucky bit his bottom lip to hide his smile.

“Hi.”

Steve's eyes shot up to his and he gave Bucky a dorky wave of his own. “Hi.”

“Usual?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Steve walked over and Bucky smirked when he saw the way Steve's eyes drifted back to his hips. He turned to pour Steve's coffee into a to-go cup, exaggerating his movements, and then grabbed the sandwich he'd only made a few minutes ago from the hotbox.

“Here ya go, Stevie.” He smiled again and maybe he'd laid his Brooklyn accent on a little thick, but whatever. 

“Thank you.” He handed Bucky a twenty, Bucky counted out his change and then handed it to him, ghosting his fingers over Steve's wrist and palm. Steve shoved the change in the tip jar then picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Bucky may or may not have stretched his arms over his head and arched his back with a sinful moan and held it longer than necessary before dropping back on his heels. He also may or may not have watched Steve's eyes zero in on the blue lace again.

“See something you like?”

Steve choked on his coffee and Bucky laughed then grabbed a few napkins to mop him up. And he maybe kind of patted Steve's chest a little, purely to mop up the coffee from his shirt, not to grope him. He wasn't _that_ pervy over Steve. Maybe.

“I'm so sorry. That was wrong of me.” Steve blushed as he said it, eyes looking everywhere but Bucky. 

“I wouldn't say it was wrong.”

“No?”

Bucky leaned over the counter, arching his back so his ass would stick out, and shook his head, lips just centimeters from Steve's. Close enough that he could smell the clean sweat and laundry soap on Steve's skin, the peppermint and coffee of his breath.

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ and leaned back just slightly.

“I uh...I really like the blue. I mean, it matches your eyes.”

Bucky grinned. “Thank you for noticing.” He wiggled his fingers in a wave goodbye when poor Steve blushed even more and then grabbed his sandwich and coffee and hauled ass out of the shop.

“I hate to see him leave, but I love to watch him go.”

“Jesus, fuck!” Bucky jumped three feet in the air then launched himself over the counter at Barton, getting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. “Stop fuckin’ doin’ that! where do you even come from?”

“Air vent.”

Bucky turned him loose then hopped the counter again and grabbed his rag to wipe it down.

“Are you stalking Steve or me?”

“Both, technically. And it's more of a brotherly concern type thing than actual stalking. Nat does that part. She wants to know where you get your panties.”

Bucky looked around the shop for Barton's girlfriend and saw a suspicious brunette wiggle her fingers at him in a dorky wave.

"Jeez. I'll text her the link later." He refused to wonder why so many Avengers had infiltrated his coffee shop. Or how Nat’s phone number would be in his phone by the time she walked out of the door. Or why the hell she was wearing a brunette wig. Maybe they just liked to watch Steve come in all hot and sweaty-like and being super polite. Or maybe they liked watching Bucky make innuendo in the hopes that Steve would catch on and laugh when he never did.

***

Since parts 30 and 31 of Seduce Steve Rogers did better than expected Bucky upped his game the next day. Part 32 involved a pair of indigo skinny jeans, his pink panties, a rose pink semi-sheer shirt that almost exactly matched them, his makeup done again, pink sparkly sneakers, and his hair up. He had wanted to leave it down in soft waves, but since he worked with food it was up in a bun except the locks framing his face. Again.

Natasha was already sat in the corner with a lime green wig styled into a bob, Audrey Hepburn sunglasses, and a newspaper. Barton was probably in the vent waiting for his moment to strike and scare the shit out of Bucky again. Natasha gave him a once over and a thumbs up then grabbed her phone and started typing. His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket to see a text asking him where he'd gotten his sneakers. He rolled his eyes, typed a reply, and shoved his mobile in his pocket in time for Steve to walk in the door.

“Hey, Steve. Good morning. You have a good run?” 

“Good morning. Yeah, thanks Buck.”

“Want your usual again?”

Steve nodded as he stepped up to the counter and Bucky hid a smile when Steve looked him over, pausing at his hips like he was waiting for another peek of lace. It was good then, that Bucky had worn another pair of low slung jeans and a shirt that barely met the waistband. He shifted just enough to raise his shirt up and he saw Steve gulp.

“Do you want it for here or to go? You look like you need to sit down for a few.”

“Um, here. Thank you.”

“Go have a seat, I'll bring it over.” 

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve walk to a table and sit down then started packing up the box of pastries since it was Thursday then made Steve's extra large coffee. He carried it over, making sure to sway his hips more than usual to give Steve tantalizing glimpses of pink lace.

“Here you go, Stevie.” He sat the cup and box on the table, making sure to lean down so Steve could get a peek in his shirt and see the new barbells he'd put in before work. Each end had a pink rhinestone in the ball. “Enjoy.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

Bucky stood with a smile, noticed the way Steve's eyes seemed glued to his chest.“Enjoy your breakfast, Steve.”

“Oh, right. Thank you, Bucky.”

“You're welcome.” He winked then turned and walked back to the counter, hips swaying like before.

He went about his work, aware of at least two sets of eyes on him, watching his every move. He made every movement a hell of a lot more sensual than it needed to be for working in a coffee shop. If he couldn't seduce Steve with his clothes alone he’d do it with his body. Sort of. Maybe. Whatever. He doubted it. Steve was one gorgeous oblivious asshole. Except he seemed to finally be noticing that Bucky might be serious about all the flirting and fuck me looks. And it had only taken like six months.

Bucky kept sneaking looks at Steve as he worked, catching him staring almost every time, and gave him little flirty smiles before he could look away. Once, purely by accident, for real this time, he had dropped a mug and it had shattered on the tiled floor. He just happened to have been facing away from Steve's table and crouched down to pick it up, aware that his lace panties were peeking out of his skinnies. The back of his neck had prickled from being watched and he may or may not have spent a few moments longer than necessary picking up the broken ceramic. He also may or may not have walked a lot slower to go get the broom and dustpan to sweep up the rest of the mess too. And bent down a little further so Steve could sneak another look in his shirt.

When Steve left, Bucky swooned against the counter, waiting for Clint to show up. When he didn't Bucky sighed with a stretch, jeez it was hard moving like he had the entire time Steve had been there, and then made himself an iced coffee.

Natasha appeared in front of him as he took a drink. “I don't know why he hasn't jumped your bones yet.”

“I don't want him to just jump my bones. I want him to marry me too.”

“He adores you. You should see him after he leaves here. Fucking smitten.”

“Then why don't he do anything? I've been trying for months, Natasha. What am I doing wrong? I'm going to die old and alone except for my twenty cats.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you have twenty cats?”

“No, but I will if he doesn't step up. I'm dropping enough hints right?”

“You get half the shop drooling after you every time he's in here.”

“But not him. I need to step up my game.”

“Bucky, if you step up any more you're going to violate at least a dozen health codes.”

“Argh!”

“Why don't you just ask him out?”

“It's too hard. What if he politely tells me no. He'll be all ‘I'm so incredibly sorry, Bucky. I'm afraid I just can't date you. I'm flattered, really, I am. But it's just not a good idea for me to get involved with a gorgeous twunk such as yourself.’ Argh!”

“Twunk?”

“Not quite a twink, not quite a hunk.”

Natasha bobbed her head with a contemplative frown. “Huh. It fits.”

“Right? And I mean. Seriously, am I not being forward enough? Too forward? Why does he continue to resist my charms?”

“He's never been on a date with a guy before.”

“How? Dude is so bi or maybe pan. He checks out like...everyone.”

“Look, Barnes. Steve's...he doesn't think people want him for him. They want his body.”

“I want him for him damn it! I mean, yeah, dude is fine as hell and I want to climb him like a tree, but mostly it's because he's so goddamn sweet! He's super nice and he's so damned charming and doesn't even realize it. It's a problem. I mean he helps little old ladies and moms and he holds the door open for people behind him. And he opens it for people, too! He's so fucking polite.” Bucky whined, draping himself across the counter. “I really like him, Natasha. Probably I'm like ninety-nine percent in love with him. Desperately even. You gotta help me! I'm beggin’ here, okay? Please!”

She stared down at him with a long indiscernible look then sighed. “You have to ask him out. He'll never ask first.”

“But why?”

“You intimidate him.”

Bucky blinked up at her. What? “I intimidate him? Is it my clothes? Is the lace too much?" Damn it. He'd tried to get Steve's attention and fucked it all up. Argh! He pouted up at her then stood and took a drink of his coffee.

"No. Trust me. The lace is good."

Thank fuck for that. Bucky thought for a minute he was going to have to dress up like a grandpa or something.

"He's...not necessarily shy, he just doesn't know how to date."

"How?"

"He's notoriously bad at talking to people he finds attractive."

Yeah, Bucky got that. Sometimes Steve stumbled over his words or blushed and stammered and then ran away. A lot of it was after Bucky flirted with him, but yeah. Bucky had noticed how adorably awkward Steve could be. It was cute. Bucky wasn't sure he could straight up ask him out though. There was a difference between heavy flirting and hoping he'd get the hint, and actually asking him on a date.

“I'll ask him when he comes in tomorrow.” Maybe. Probably not actually, but whatever. Maybe he'd flirt enough that Steve would ask him out? That way he wouldn't be crushed when Steve said no and he was sorry all politely. It would be the most gentle let down of Bucky's life.

***

Bucky was wearing his very last Fuck Me Outfit when Steve walked into the coffee shop. He was going to die before the end of the day, but he’d slathered baby powder on like it was going out of style and worn the damn skin tight leather pants anyway. It was a good thing it was a day he’d be stuck in his office more than behind the counter, but still. 

He wore an oxblood semi-sheer button up, the very low rise black leather pants, oxblood lace panties, and oxblood leather combat boots. He had contemplated painting his nails before remembering he did actually work in the food service industry and nail polish was a big no no. That and he wasn’t sure how Steve would feel about the nail polish. He still painted his toenails though because as oblivious as Steve Rogers was he’d probably never get the chance to see Bucky’s toes much less anything else of Bucky’s.

Bucky smiled, took his order as usual and maybe stretched a little bit as had become his usual, and watched Steve’s eyes trail down his stomach to the lace at his hips and black leather riding so low that practically the only thing keeping them up was Bucky’s dick.

“You like ‘em?”

Steve nodded, eyes glazing over a bit. “Yeah. It’s uh...a good color on you. I like the oxblood lace.”

“Thank you.” Bucky sat Steve’s coffee and sandwich on the counter, licked his lips then dragged the bottom one through his teeth and decided, fuck it. He was desperate and Steve didn't get hints, no matter how fucking many Bucky had dropped. And he had dropped a lot over the past few months. Like **_A LOT._ ** Somewhere there was a list of his failed attempts the length of all three volumes of _Lord of the Rings._ “Wanna see the rest of them sometime?”

Steve swallowed loudly, eyes dilated until only a sliver of blue remained, and Bucky licked his lips. He heard a whimper, but wasn't sure if it came from Steve or himself.

“I...yes, please."

See? He was so damned polite. “Take me out on a date?”

“Okay.”

“Meet me here later? At six?” It would give him enough time to go to his apartment after work and take a shower and get ready. And if he'd asked for a date even later in the evening he would only stress himself out.

“Sure. Yeah. Okay. That's...it's a date.” He leaned forward, closing the narrow distance between them, and kissed Bucky's cheek. “I'll see you later.”

Bucky grinned wide enough that his eyes crinkled adorably, if he did say so himself, and waved goodbye when Steve turned to leave. As soon as Steve was out the door Clint appeared with those little plastic champagne bottle poppers that shot paper streamers when you yanked the string and Natasha golf clapped while grinning like a dork.

“Finally.”

***

Bucky whined as he dug through his closet. He had nothing to wear! Absolutely nothing. Those ten pair of jeans and all those shirts? They wouldn't do at all. He needed new clothes. Like...sexy date clothes. Date clothes that would let Steve know it was perfectly fine if he wanted Bucky to put out on the first date. 

Then again, what if it gave Steve the wrong impression? What if Steve was a third date kinda guy? An after marriage kind of guy even? What if that was why it had taken Bucky six months to get a date out of him? Oh, God! What if he wanted to court Bucky? Like old timey shit where they had chaperones and stuff. Bucky would die if he didn't get to even kiss Steve before they got married. Shit. Wait, that was like the Victorian ages or something. He might have to “accidentally” drop his fork under the table and blow Steve while “trying” to find it.

Why was everything so hard!

He grabbed his phone and texted Natasha, begging her for help. She showed up with Clint in tow about ten minutes later which made him think that they had been waiting around the corner for his plea for help, but he honestly didn't care. He needed the help, damn it.

Natasha made a beeline to his bedroom, Clint to his bathroom, like they had both been inside his apartment before. He refused to think about it too hard. Natasha pulled out a pair of indigo skinnies and a white deep v-neck t-shirt and tossed them at him then moved to his dresser and dug through his underwear until she came to a pair of rainbow lace boxer briefs. She tossed him those then grabbed his black patent Docs with rainbow laces and threw them at his feet.

“Wear that.”

Clint came in with his arms loaded up with the makeup Bucky barely touched except for his eyeliner. He had to buy eyeliner quite often because he wore it so much.

“Are you doing my makeup? Will Steve be okay with that? I mean if it's heavy?" Bucky didn't think Steve had a problem with makeup since he had been wearing it, but it wasn't heavily done either.

“Steve did drag shows when he was younger. Before the Captain America stuff.”

“Wasn't that illegal?”

“Yep. Steve's a good guy but he's always done what he thought was right, not what the law says is right.”

“Sometimes the law is fucking wrong.” He shrugged then carried his clothes with him to dress in his closet. Natasha and Clint had settled in like they were going to enjoy the show and the only person he wanted watching his show was Steve.

When he stepped out he was immediately slathered in foundation, light blush, pale grey eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick a shade darker than his natural lip color. 

“Perfect. He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

“Thank you. Really. I haven’t been this nervous about a date since I was sixteen.”

“You'll do great. He really likes you.”

“I like him, too. A lot. Maybe too much. I dunno. He's just...really great.” He sighed dramatically. “Should I change my barbells? I got rainbow ones.” He peeked down his own shirt at the stainless barbells with their little pink rhinestones.

“Barbells, rings, or shields,” Natasha asked, taking a peek of her own.

“Uh...shields.”

“Definitely wear those,” Clint said with a grin.

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky shrugged then moved to his jewelry box and dug around until he found the shields. Clint came and took over after he grabbed them, digging through the box.

“Wait! Wear these instead!” He was giggling as he held out his hand and Bucky shook his head while Natasha nodded with a laugh of her own.

“I am not going to wear those on a date with Steve. That's too fanboyish.” Bucky had bought them because they looked like Steve's shield, but had never worn them.

“Captain America nipple shields? He'll fucking love them.”

“Or be creeped out. Leave me and my rainbows alone.” He pouted at them, clutching his rainbow shields to his chest.

“Okay. You can wear these later. When you and Steve start getting into kinky stuff.”

“Who says we're gonna get kinky,” he asked as he cleaned his rainbow shields. He hoped they would, but what if Steve didn't want to? Surely even he had some kinks and if they aligned with Bucky's that would be even better.

“You never know.”

Bucky shrugged then reached in his shirt to change his jewelry out. When he was done he put the barbells back in the jewelry box and set it aside. “Am I sufficient?”

“Yep. You better get a move on though. You only have thirty minutes to make it back to the shop.”

“Shit!” He grabbed his wallet and keys from his nightstand, grabbed a condom and packet of lube just to be on the safe side, and then ran out of his bedroom with a thank you thrown over his shoulder. Natasha and Clint would let themselves out and lock up when they left. Probably. Whatever, he didn’t have time to worry about it and if he had a good date with Steve he probably wouldn’t care if his apartment was broken into and everything he owned stolen anyways.


	2. Hng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go on a date. Bucky gets taken for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amigos, I have returned! Again! Temporarily!
> 
> This chapter was lovingly beta'd by the super cool, super talented, panthergyrl over on Tumblr. (Links hate me) but they're awesome so go say hi.
> 
> I can also be found on Tumblr @ LilyInTheSnow just like here. I don't bite. Unless you want me to. So come say hi if you wanna! 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Have all the smut! Well, not all the smut, cause there's more in chapter three, but still. Have some smut!

Bucky got back to the shop with five minutes to spare and gratefully grabbed the ice coffee Amy held out for him. “Thank you.” Maybe he drank too much coffee, but it was sort of free since he owned the place so whatever. It was fine. He’d paid his dues.

“You got a date, boss?”

“Yep.”

“Nice. Been awhile since you went on one.”

“I know, right?”

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

Just then Bucky heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle and crossed the fingers of his free hand, hoping it was Steve. He especially hoped it was Steve when the rider pulled up front, parking between two cars. Big dude, please God let it be Steve picking him up on a motorcycle, was wearing a sleek navy blue helmet, a brown leather jacket, skin tight blue jeans and brown leather boots. Bucky and Amy both whimpered when the dude kicked out the stand and then swung a long muscled leg over it to stand up. Please be Steve. Bucky was beggin’ every deity he could think of. The rider reached up to fiddle with his helmet and Amy grabbed Bucky’s free hand, squeezing tightly as they both held their breath in anticipation when the dude turned back toward the bike, pulled off his helmet and sat it on the seat. Bucky knew it was Steve as soon as he’d seen his hair, but good God he was still breathless waiting for him to turn around. He felt like the light shone down from the heavens, bathing him in its glow when Steve finally tuned.

“That’s...that’s Steve Rogers.”

“Yup.”

“You’re going on a date with Steve Rogers.”

“Yup.”

“But…”

“I told you to take a morning shift every once in a while, you might meet him. You didn’t believe me. ‘Oh, Bucky, I just can’t wake up that early. I sleep until noon and stay up all night and there’s nothing you can do to persuade me to wake up that early’. Next time you’ll listen huh?” Amy nodded, stars still in her eyes as Steve walked into the shop. Bucky grinned at her, he knew how she felt, then walked over to Steve.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Bucky.” He smiled and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want a coffee before we go?” Bucky wiggled his cup of iced coffee and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, thanks. That would be great.”

“Your usual?”

“What you have is fine, Bucky.”

“Okay. Amy? Amy. Amy!” She jumped and he laughed, leaning into Steve a little bit. “Make another one of these, please.” She nodded and turned around to make it. When Steve pulled out his wallet Bucky shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Steve.”

“I can’t just take it.”

“Yes, you can. I’m the boss.” Bucky pointed to the certificates hanging on the wall surrounded by menus and hand written notes. “Besides, I asked you out so…” He shrugged a little bit then took a drink of his coffee. “You look really nice, Steve.”

“Thank you. So do you. I like your makeup.”

“Thanks. I'll let Clint know. He and Natasha helped me get ready,” he added at Steve's questioning look.

“Oh.” Steve laughed and Bucky grinned.

“I was a mess. I haven't been this nervous about a date in a long time.”

“Me neither. Not that I go on a lot of dates or, I just...it's been a while,” he admitted with a shrug. Bucky nodded. He hadn't been on a date in over a year and he hadn't wanted to date anyone but Steve the past six months anyway.

“I like your hair down. I don't think I've ever seen it down before. I wanna tangle my fingers in it.”

Bucky whimpered. Yes please.

“Sorry, was that too much?”

“No. No, I just uh...thank you.” Please tangle your fingers in my hair. He wanted Steve to tangle one hand in his hair and push him down to his knees while the other hand undid his fly and pulled his dick out so Bucky could get his mouth on it. He'd blow Steve right then and there if he wanted him to. Unfortunately Steve didn't do it and Bucky sighed remorsefully. One day, hopefully.

Amy handed over Steve's coffee and he thanked her with a smile then let Bucky lead him to one of the tables.

“I feel like this is gonna be a shitty date, but um...I didn't actually plan anything beyond meeting you here. I tried! I did, but everything seemed so stupid! And I know I'm always here so it should be the last place I want to be at on a date, but we're both comfortable here and I mean...we can do something else after we finish our coffee, I just…"

Steve put his hand over Bucky's on the table. "It's fine. I understand, Buck. We can go for a ride on the bike after. Cruise around until we find something that looks like fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bucky damn near swooned off his chair when he realized that riding the motorcycle meant he'd be wrapped around Steve like a baby koala. Nice! But how was he supposed to ride that close to him and not get turned on? He'd be feeling Steve between his legs for the first time and he wasn't sure he could handle that and not fall off the bike and die.

"So, what do you do when you're not here working?"

"Sleep. No, I uh...I'm pretty much always here. I do some office work from home. Read sometimes. Netflix." Bucky paused for a moment. "Wow. I just realized how boring I am." Seriously. So boring.

"Boring can be good," Steve said with a smile.

"You get enough excitement at work, huh?"

"Yeah. It's...it can be hard sometimes. Always being on. Being...Captain America. But it's good. What I do is good. I just…" He sighed and gave Bucky a rueful smile.

"Wish you could turn it off a bit once in a while."

"Yeah. Take a vacation. I mean...it's not...you get tired, you know?"

"Being the boss."

"Yeah."

"I understand, I mean, not exactly because what I do is so far from what you do, but running this place is practically a 24/7 job. Sometimes I just wanna say 'fuck all y'all' and walk out the door never to be seen or heard from again."

"Exactly."

"Is it still worth it? All the fighting and pain?"

Steve sat there for a minute before answering, chewing on that perfect bottom lip. "Some days I'm not sure."

"When's the last time you had a vacation?"

"Nineteen forty-five to twenty-eleven," he said quickly, like he had answered the question too many times to count.

"Steve, be serious."

"I am. There's a lot of things I should have been here for and wasn't."

"Yeah, but if you had you'd be really old and wearing grandpa clothes. Khakis and plaid button ups. I have an age limit for guys I date."

"I am really old."

"You're like thirty something. Shut up. Icicle vacation years don't count."

He grinned when Steve laughed. "I've been told otherwise."

"Fuck those guys. They're just jealous because you're the best looking hundred and one year old the world has ever seen." Steve laughed again and Bucky cheered inside his head. He'd made Steve laugh. Twice. Go him.

He took a drink of his coffee, watched Steve over his cup and licked his lips after he swallowed and sat his cup back on the table. Steve's eyes followed his tongue and so Bucky bit his bottom lip with a smile and watched the blue of Steve's eyes be swallowed up by black when he slowly let his lip slide out from his teeth. Hell yeah, Steve wanted him. And Bucky _had_ offered to let him see some of his other panties. It was too soon in the date though, right? Maybe? Probably. Shit. He hadn't exactly thought this through properly. Not beyond asking Steve if he wanted to see the rest of his lace panties. Things got kinda muddled after that. Was this all he could do? Get them both a coffee and then take Steve to his apartment? Ugh. Why was this so hard? He’d been quiet for too long hadn’t he? Crap, was he making this weird? He was making this weird.

“So um...what do you do when you’re not being Cap? I mean hobbies or something?” It was dumb. Everyone and their sister knew Steve was an artist. He routinely held art shows at galleries and gave the money earned from his paintings and sketches to various charities. Bucky only knew of one painting that hadn’t sold, hadn’t been up for sale. A self portrait where one half of Steve was small and scrawny, the other half was Steve in the Captain America uniform. Someone had offered hundreds of thousands for it and Steve had refused the sale, donated those hundreds of thousands he’d been offered to another charity out of his own pocket. So much of Steve was out there for public consumption. Bucky wanted the layers underneath. Bucky wanted the bits that were Steve Rogers and only Steve Rogers. Like what was his favorite color. His favorite book or movie. Favorite YouTube video. Would it be kittens or puppies or pandas? Was it some obscure but totally adorable animal like an axolotl?

“Art, mostly. The color of your eyes, haven’t had much time to read or watch movies lately, any video with kittens falling off things and acting like they did it on purpose, but axolotls are cute too. Especially the pink ones.” Steve said it all with a grin and Bucky groaned.

Oh, no. He’d been talking out loud instead of just in his head. How much had Steve heard? How much was said out loud? “I’m sorry. Sometimes I get lost. Don’t realize I’m actually talking until someone answers me.”

“It’s fine, Buck. Anything else you can think of to ask me?”

“Why’d you wear the helmet?” Bucky had never seen him wear one before except on little blurbs on the news and that wasn’t a proper motorcycle helmet anyways since it was the one he wore with his uniform.

“Because you’ll need it and I don’t have anywhere to stash it on the bike right now.”

“Oh. Ok.” How fucking sweet was that? Everytime Steve said or did something sweet, Bucky fell that little bit more in love with him. Bucky grinned at him as he finished his coffee.

"I know this is way presumptuous of me, but I did ask you before if you wanted to see more of my- I mean...we could have fun at my place?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Steve stood then held his hand out and Bucky's inner voice was squeeing. He was gonna get pounded into the mattress. Probably. Maybe. Steve might be all soft and sweet about it. Either way he'd hopefully get to ride Steve. He could be all soft and sweet and loving about it, too. He could totally lovingly suck Steve's dick. All nice and sweet and slow, take Steve apart so gently he'd come without realizing he was going to. Those were some of the best.

Bucky took Steve's hand and yelped when he pulled him up out of his chair and up against him.

"We really should get dinner first," Steve murmured against his lips. "If I get you in bed, I won't let you out of it." Bucky whimpered. Steve was totally breaking his mind. Where was his shy, sweet Steve? Maybe it only took twenty minutes of Bucky rambling at him like a dork for him to get over being shy? Shit.

"Um...we can always order in? There's this really good pizza place that delivers."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. It's the really greasy kind. Really messy. Lots of options. And we can watch Netflix or um...Good Omens is on Amazon if you haven't seen it yet; it's really good. Crowley and Aziraphale are so freakin' cute together."

"Okay, sugar. That sounds great."

"Yeah?" Bucky’s insides melted into goo at the saccharine endearment.

"Yeah." Steve kissed his cheek then led him out of the shop and to his bike. Bucky pretended not to notice Amy waggling her eyebrows. "Have you ridden before?"

"Not a motorcycle," he answered with a cheeky grin. Steve blushed a bit with a quiet laugh. There was his shy Steve.

"Okay, Buck." He let go of Bucky's hand then grabbed the helmet he'd hung over the handlebars and held it up. "Afraid it's time to mess up your hair."

If only. Bucky nodded and let Steve put the helmet on him, checking and double checking the strap under his chin to make sure it was fitted properly. He grinned then turned and swung a leg over the bike.

"Hop on, sugar."

Bucky whimpered quietly then climbed onto the bike, holding onto Steve's shoulders when he almost tripped over it. He sat as far back as he could as Steve stood the vintage Harley up from its kickstand then yelped when Steve reached back and grabbed his hip to tug him forward until his thighs bracketed Steve's narrow hips. 

"Gotta get closer, Buck." 

Bucky nodded with another whimper and Steve reached back with both hands this time to grab Bucky's hands and pull them around his waist. "Gotta hold onto me. Don't want you falling off." Bucky nodded, flattening his hands on Steve's abs and barely kept his eyes from rolling back in his head. Holy smokes, they felt so much better than they looked through Steve's too tight shirts. He dug his fingertips in lightly, feeling the muscles twitch under his hands and grinned. Steve patted his hands then started the bike and Bucky hoped his groan was covered by its growling as the vibrations raced up and down his spine. He really hoped Steve didn't feel how much it and he were affecting Bucky already. Though maybe Steve wouldn't care. Not after what he'd said in the shop.

"Hold on tight. Lean into the curves with me when I turn," Steve called over his shoulder. Bucky nodded, tightened his arms and legs around Steve, then yelped and latched onto him even tighter when Steve raced away from the shop.

***

Bucky led Steve to his apartment by pointing since he doubted even Steve would be able to hear him over the roar of the bike. Steve took the turns sharply, Bucky hanging onto him by squeezing his thighs around Steve's hips tightly and arms around his waist, hands flat on his muscles, feeling every shift against them. The longer they rode, the more Bucky became in tune with Steve's movements. The slight shifting of his shoulders, the tensing of his abs and the looseness of his hips as they leaned with the bike.

Bucky had never been harder in his life and knew Steve could feel his cock digging into his ass. Bucky was terrified Steve would say something about it; more terrified that he wouldn't. It was going to be so awkward when they got off the bike. Should he pretend that his dick hadn't been jabbing Steve the entire ride? Just acknowledge it with a shrug? It wasn't like they were going to his apartment for virtuous reasons after all. Or not entirely virtuous reasons anyway. Bucky did actually plan on ordering pizza. If only because Steve wanted him to eat something. 

When Steve stopped the bike and shut it off, Bucky continued to tremble. It wasn't entirely because of the vibrations so far.

"You okay, Bucky?"

Was he? Shit. "Um…"

"The bike got you all stirred up?"

Yep. Sure. Blame the bike and not at all blame clinging to Steve like a limpet as the cause of his current predicament. "Sure."

Steve laughed, hands now holding Bucky's against his stomach, and Bucky grinned. He liked making Steve laugh. He had a feeling Steve didn't laugh as often as he should. He should always be happy and laughing. Even if Bucky knew the world didn't work like that. Especially in Steve's line of work.

"Do you need a few minutes?"

"Nope." Like waiting a few minutes while still wrapped around Steve was going to help him any.

"Okay, sweetheart." He gently pried Bucky's hands off of his stomach then patted his knee and carefully climbed off the Harley. Bucky waited until Steve locked the front wheel to begin his shaky climb off the bike. Steve grabbed him around the waist the moment he moved and lifted him off of it, holding him steady when he began to waver. "Easy, Buck."

When he was steady on his feet Steve took the helmet off of him and held it in one hand while he tried to fix Bucky's hair with the other. "This might be a lost cause. I'll probably just muss it up again later."

"Please."

He reached up and grasped Steve's hand in both of his then kissed his knuckles. He may or may not have fantasies of Steve yanking on his hair.

Steve grinned and Bucky used the hold he had on Steve's hand to walk him to the building. Bucky punched in the code for the door and led Steve inside. The building was older but had been revamped. The old crown molding refurbished and half the walls were exposed brick. It was endearingly old-fashioned but Bucky loved it. Purchasing his apartment had been the first thing he'd done after the coffee shop had taken off. Tired of living in shoebox apartments with noisy and messy roommates. Never sure from one day to the next if he'd be living out of a cardboard box. The minute he'd gotten in the black he had put up for the apartment.

He led Steve to the elevator and hit the call button then leaned against Steve as they waited.

"What kinda pizza do you like?"

"I'm not picky."

"Me neither. Just no devil fruit that eats you back."

Steve snorted then smothered a laugh in Bucky's hair. "Not a fan of pineapple, I take it."

"Nope. Vile stuff. Especially on pizza."

The elevator doors opened and Bucky dragged Steve inside with him and hit the button for his floor. The doors shut and Steve tugged Bucky against him, their hips colliding, and Bucky realized that Steve must not have been as unaffected by the bike ride as he thought. Good God Steve felt like he was hard enough to pound nails. Bucky had thought Steve was hung, as evidenced by the sight of him in those flimsy excuses for pants and shorts that he wore for his runs, but he had been very mistaken on just how hung Steve actually was. 

Bucky knew from dicks, okay? He had like forty-seven years of combined experience with them. Well, less, if he didn't count his own dick, but Steve was hung like a fucking horse. Should he count his own dick or just the years he'd actively started handling other guy's dicks? 'Cause if he didn't count his own then he only had fifteen years all together. Shit, was he a size queen now? Had he always been? Or was it just 'cause now he knew how big Steve's cock was and couldn't wait to have it inside him any way he could get it. Not that he hadn't wanted Steve anyways, but damn.

"Can I kiss you, Buck?"

Never one for not taking an opportunity to be snarky when it was handed to him he grinned as Steve's hands slid to his hips. "Dunno, can you?"

Steve grinned then pulled him up into a kiss that Bucky had been dreaming of for months. Steve's lips were soft against his, brushing lightly and then harder when Bucky whimpered. Steve's tongue traced the seam of his lips and he parted them with a sigh and a moan when Steve tugged him impossibly closer and thrust his tongue inside, licking across his teeth and sliding over his tongue. Bucky tangled his hands in Steve's hair, holding him close when he nipped his bottom lip then sucked on his tongue. Hell yeah, Steve could kiss. He could keep doing it too. As much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. Bucky was gonna let Steve kiss on him all the damn time. He whined when Steve pushed him back with one last flick of his tongue over his lips.

"Elevator stopped, baby doll."

"Oh." And wow his voice was super wispy right now. "Um...okay." He couldn't think of why the elevator stopping was a bad thing. All they had to do was close the doors back and keep kissin'.

"Come on, Buck. Which one's yours? Gotta get out of here." Steve practically carried him out of the elevator and he fought to get his keys out of the pocket of his too tight jeans. And maybe tug on his jeans a little bit to get some kind of relief for his poor dick. Skinny jeans were such a bad idea! Whatever moron invented them obviously did not have a disaster gay like Bucky in mind and needed to die a slow painful death by strangulation. Just like Bucky's cock was doing now.

He nodded to the door of his apartment, finally snagged his keys to open his door, and then flicked the lights on then led Steve inside when he got it open. He should've done the polite thing and given Steve a tour, but really the only place he wanted to show Steve was his bedroom. More specifically his bed. Still, he dragged Steve to the kitchen after waving a hand vaguely toward the living room.

"I got the menu for the pizza place around here somewhere." "Somewhere" was taped to the door of his fridge, but whatever. He showed it to Steve and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Just want two with everything except devil fruit?"

Steve nodded with a quiet laugh. Bucky ordered their pizzas then opened the fridge and pulled out two beers with a questioning look. Steve nodded again then took one from Bucky and flicked the cap off with his thumb while Bucky searched for the bottle opener.

"Here, sugar." Steve handed him the opened beer when he only blinked at him then grinned and opened the other.

"That's not fair."

"Perks of the serum."

"What're the other perks?"

"Increased stamina. Means I can go for as long as you need me to."

"Uh huh."

"Increased strength. So I can hold you up against the wall if you want. Don't even hafta have a wall."

Sweet baby Jesus, yes please. He may or may not have whimpered.

“And, sometimes my favorite thing about it, multiple orgasms.”

“Um…like after a little bit?” Hell, Bucky could do that. Give him like half an hour and he’d be good to go again. Did that count? Or was it more like a forced orgasm thing? Cause Bucky’d done that before too. He had a vibrating prostate massager tucked away in his bottom drawer that he might’ve used for that a couple times.

“I stay hard Buck,” he said with a smirk when Bucky gulped. Steve was going to kill him before they ever made it to his bedroom.

“You do?”

“Uh huh.”

“How uh...um…" Where'd all the air the room go? Shit. He could not deal with this right now. He needed Steve to stop talking or take his ass to bed and pound him into the mattress. He swayed and Steve wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. "Just...hng."

Steve laughed, nose tucked against Bucky's neck, "Easy, Buck."

"I don't...I don't want just sex from you, Steve. I mean...yeah. But I want relationship stuff too, so can we table this part of it until after pizza? 'cause if you don't shut up I'm gonna drop to my knees right here and suck your dick and then I'm gonna beg you to fuck me and then you'll think I'm only after one thing and I want the whole package."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll stop."

"Just 'til after pizza."

Steve smiled against his cheek then nodded. "Just until after pizza. Do you still want to watch Good Omens?"

No. He wanted to climb Steve like a tree and ride his dick into the sunset. "Sure. I'll set it up." He got one last kiss and then Steve turned him loose. He took a steadying breath as he left the kitchen, not swaying his hips more than usual when Steve was around for once, and turned his TV on.

***

"Okay, so Crowley and Aziraphale are together right?"

Bucky bobbed his head from side to side. "Eh…"

Steve pouted at him then took another bite of his pizza. Bucky had eaten four slices and had been torn between watching their show and watching Steve decimate slice after slice. 

"But they're totally in love."

"Yep."

"That makes no sense."

"It's kind of left open to interpretation. It's what you want them to be. If they're best friends that love each other a lot then fine. If they're lovers then that's fine too. It's the way _you_ see them that matters."

"Oh. That's pretty cool actually."

"Yeah, it is."

"And Crowley is genderfluid?"

"Well, angels and demons have no inherent gender, but they can have if they want. Crowley presents as male a lot but was a lady at the crucifixion and as Nanny Ashtoreth and probably some in between that we don't get to see, so genderfluid would be apt."

"We never would've been able to have this when...before. There was only one way you could be or...it was…"

"Illegal to be anything but straight."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what I could've changed if I hadn't gone into the ice. What would've happened if Captain America had told the world he was gay."

"The world wasn't ready for that. So many people are backwards thinking, I don't imagine anything good would've come of it, Steve. Not because of anything you would have done, but because some people only see their way of life as the right way to live when the only right way to live is to let others live their own damn lives the way they are. We don't go around spreading hate on straight people, most of us anyways, so why do they get to hate us? We aren't out hurting and killing people that are different from us, so why do they think they have the right? And there's even members of the LGBT community that don't believe that bisexual people are a part of this community. That trans people are a part of our community. They are literally the B and the T and people are assholes to them. And don't even get me started on they way they treat ace people. The world is fucked up in a lot of ways, even now, but we have to believe it's getting better. That it can get better. Otherwise what's the point?" He tossed his crust into the open box and took the last drink of his beer. When Steve only sat in silence he chanced a look at him to see him staring at him with a crooked little smile. 

"What?"

Steve shook his head, reached over to drop his half finished slice of pizza in the box, then cupped Bucky's face in his hands. "You are fucking amazing."

"I am?" Steve nodded, blue eyes being swallowed up by black, and Bucky sighed. "Oh. That's-" He wasn't even sure what to say but it didn't matter anyway because Steve was yanking him into a bruising kiss, falling back against the arm of the couch, and pulling Bucky on top of him.

Thank you, Jesus. Bucky shifted enough to straddle him, ass pressed right over the bulge in Steve’s jeans, and rolled his hips. Steve's breath hitched in a quiet moan and his hands flew to Bucky's hips, thumbs sliding under his shirt and rubbing small circles over the points of his hip bones.

Bucky nipped Steve's bottom lip then kissed and licked his way down his jaw to his neck where he sucked and bit at the tendon. Steve's breath hitched again, cock pressing insistently at Bucky's ass.

"Can we- I mean...may I take you to bed?"

"Of course." Bucky rolled his hips one last time, gave Steve a quick kiss, then stood and took his hand. Steve let Bucky pretend he was pulling him up then pulled him into a smoldering kiss that had Bucky's brain melting out of his ears. 

They stumbled into the bedroom, shadows growing long in the waning light, and Bucky grinned.

"This is where the magic happens." He groaned and covered his face with his hands as soon as he said it but Steve only laughed and pulled him down on the bed.

"Gonna show me some magic tricks?" Bucky giggled with a nod.

"Gonna make your clothes disappear." And Bucky might be slightly buzzed but he was sure it was just from kissing Steve and not from the two beers he'd had with dinner.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm."

He pushed Steve down onto his back, or rather, Steve let him push him down, then straddled him and yanked at his shirt. Steve shifted enough to let him take it off of him and Bucky whimpered when those miles and miles of muscles came into view. Fucking gorgeous. 

Bucky slid his hands from Steve's shoulders down to the waistband of his jeans and then back up. Mapping out each little ridge and valley of muscle. He couldn't help but cup Steve's pecs in his hands, thumbs gliding over the tiny nubs of his nipples until they hardened. Steve let out a tiny gasp and Bucky leaned down to drag his tongue over one of the nubs, tasting the salt of his skin. Steve tangled a hand in his hair and Bucky bit down gently then moaned when those long fingers twisted and pulled. He lifted his head just far enough to see the swollen nub, flushed dark pink and shiny with spit, then kissed and licked his way to the other.

When he was satisfied and Steve was making breathy little gasps, Bucky slid down the bed, kissing and nipping his way down the muscled plain of Steve's abs. Leaving little rose colored bruises that faded far too soon. He wanted to mark Steve up, leave bites and bruises that let anyone who would see them know that Steve was taken. He wanted them to stay damn it! He'd just have to try harder. Later. There was another part of Steve he wanted to suck on right now.

He nibbled the point of one hip bone that peeked out of Steve's jeans then kissed his way to the other and nibbled on that one too. Steve's hand tightened in his hair and he looked up to see Steve staring down at him, pupils blown black and face flushed.

"Want somethin'?" Bucky grinned then licked over the zipper of Steve's jeans, smiling at Steve's answering whine and the twitch of his cock against his lips.

"Please, sugar." Bucky giggled, Steve was still so damn polite, then bit down on the denim with his teeth and worked the button loose. He hooked his tongue under the zipper pull and lifted it up then pinched it between his teeth and dragged it down, skimming the tip of his nose over Steve's cock and breathing in the musky scent of his arousal. His mouth watered when his brain finally caught onto the fact that Steve had was going commando. He sighed then pushed himself up and grabbed the waistband of Steve's jeans and tugged at them. Steve lifted his hips and Bucky moaned, mouth flooding with saliva when Steve's cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach as soon as the denim was pulled out of the way. He tugged them down to Steve's knees then practically face planted next to Steve's cock with a sigh. 

"Holy shit baby," he groaned. "Want you in me." Fuck, but he was seriously turning into a size queen. He kissed the side of Steve's cock, tongue flicking out to lick along a vein. Steve's hand tightened in Bucky's hair, pulling at the roots as Bucky mouthed at him. Wet open mouthed kisses from balls to tip. He sucked on the tip lightly, swallowed the small blurt of precome and then licked the puddle of it from Steve's stomach.

"Buck."

"Mmm. Gonna choke on your cock, baby." He shifted up to rest his left arm across Steve's hips then lifted Steve's cock and mouthed at the tip, getting him even wetter. Bucky licked his lips then sank down on him. Steve's other hand flew to his hair and he hummed as he tried to take as much of his cock in his mouth as possible. He breathed in through his nose and briefly, hysterically, wondered just how long he could train himself to hold his breath as the head of Steve's cock pushed at his throat. He pushed down further and Steve whined, hips punching up, when he swallowed around him. Bucky gagged and Steve patted his hair.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, sugar. Feels so good, Buck."

Bucky hummed, pressed the thumbs of both hands into Steve's iliac crest. Bucky may or may not get super stupid when he sees the V thing. Probably lots of people got stupid when they saw it. He hummed again then focused on the feeling of silk over steel, the heat of Steve's cock in his mouth, running his tongue over the veins. Swallowing the near constant spurts of precome. Spit and come dripping down his chin to land on Steve's balls.

"M'gonna come, Buck." Steve started to pull him up and he shook his head as much as he could, pushing down even further as he relaxed his throat, nose pressed into the thatch of neatly trimmed hair at the base of Steve's cock. "Oh!" Steve shouted, hips pushed up, and Bucky tried to swallow as much as he could but still wound up choking. He pulled off until just the tip rested in his mouth as he coughed, and Steve patted at his hair again. "Sorry, baby doll."

"Nnn." Bucky cleared his throat, licked the last of Steve's come from the head of his cock then turned him lose. "S'okay, Steve." And wow, holy shit he sounded like he'd been gargling with glass.

"Come here." Steve grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up then licked the saliva and spunk from his chin. Bucky whimpered. Why was that so hot? Steve licked into his mouth with a quiet moan and Bucky melted into the kiss. 

It wasn't until Steve rolled them over that Bucky realized Steve was still hard. Like...really hard. Like he hadn't even come, hard. Oh, damn.

Steve wiggled around on top of him, kicking his legs and Bucky realized he was trying to get the rest of the way out of his jeans and boots. So maybe he had gotten a little carried away and forgot to get Steve completely naked. Oops. He worked on his own clothes as he heard the thuds of Steve's boots landing on the floor. He whipped his shirt off, throwing it to the side, then started on his jeans only to pause when Steve put his hands over his.

"What?"

"You changed your piercings."

"Oh. Yeah." Bucky looked down at the rainbow shields circling his nipples then back up to meet Steve's eyes.

"Is it-can I?" Steve reached forward and Bucky nodded. "Does it make them more sensitive?"

Bucky grinned and spread his legs on either side of Steve's hips then arched his back and threw his arms up over his head to rest on his pillows. 

"Play with them and find out."

Steve groaned, slid his hands up Bucky's stomach, and Bucky sighed when those calloused fingers circled over the shields delicately. Tracing the lines of rainbow colored metal. He gasped when Steve scraped the edge of a fingernail over the pierced nub of his nipple and Steve gave him a wicked smirk he hadn't seen from the blond before. 

Oh, shit. 

Steve ducked down and Bucky yelped when that hot mouth surrounded a nipple. Steve licked, and sucked, and bit, and Bucky writhed. When Steve edged his teeth beneath the circle of the shield and tugged, Bucky _howled,_ hands flying down to tangle in Steve's hair. He had not been prepared for Steve like this at all. He fuckin' loved it. Steve switched to Bucky's other nipple and he moaned, rocking up against Steve.

"Steve, come on, baby. Want you in me."

"Patience is a virtue," he murmured as he pinned Bucky's hips to the bed.

"Not right now it isn't," Bucky whined. Steve laughed quietly then bit down on his nipple sharply then soothed the sting with his tongue.

"Easy, Buck." Steve kissed and sucked and nipped his way down Bucky's stomach, leaving the little bruises Bucky had wanted to leave on Steve. He let go of Bucky's hips and unbuttoned his jeans, dragged the zipper down, and scraped his knuckles down Bucky's cock, made the lace scratch against his skin pleasantly. Bucky fucked up against his hand with a whine and Steve bit his bottom lip, eyes glued to the rainbow lace boyshorts as he tugged Bucky's jeans down and off. His hands immediately went for Bucky's panties, fingers mapping out the floral lace as Bucky writhed on the bed.

He yelped, hands flying to Steve's hair when Steve ducked down to nose at his cock where it tented the lace obscenely and he moaned when Steve traced the lace pattern with his tongue. He watched, wide eyed, as Steve lipped at the head of his cock and then shuddered with a gasp when Steve wrapped his lips around him and sucked at him through the lace with a quiet moan of his own.

"Shit, baby. God." His fingers tightened in Steve's hair of their own volition and Steve moaned again.

"Gonna make you mess these up, sugar. Gonna make you come in them and then I'm gonna lick it up." Steve licked a stripe up Bucky's cock when it twitched and his breath shuddered out with a sigh. "You got slick, baby doll?"

Bucky nodded, pretty sure he looked like a bobble head, and flailed wildly at his nightstand. Steve laughed quietly then reached over and dug through the drawer, waggling his eyebrows with a triumphant grin when he pulled out the bottle of lube.

Bucky laughed and pulled Steve down into a desperate kiss. Steve was going to kill him. He'd never imagined his shy, adorable, Steve was like this. Playful and sexy and comfortable enough with himself and Bucky that they could laugh and have fun during sex. Not that sex wasn’t usually fun, it was just sometimes only about getting off and more often than not only yourself and not your partner. Not about making a connection. This was making a connection. This wasn't just sex. Not for Bucky. Not for Steve either, he thought, when he saw the look of wonder in Steve's gorgeous eyes. Damn.

"Hi."

"Hi, sugar." Steve bumped their noses together, gave Bucky a gentle kiss, then slid back down between his thighs. He kissed the tip of Bucky's cock then sat the lube next to his hip and slid his hands under Bucky's ass, lifting him up. Bucky flailed for a pillow and wacked Steve upside the head with it accidentally, making him laugh as he slid it under Bucky.

"Sorry."

Steve grinned then started mouthing at his cock again, leaving the lace wet against his skin. He trailed down and Bucky moaned when that talented mouth sucked at his balls, the wet lace scraping delicately against his sac. Steve nuzzled him then tilted his hips and licked a hot, wet stripe over his hole. He whined, hands fisted in his sheets as Steve licked at him through the lace, pushed it to scrape over his hole. Steve let go of one hip and he groaned when he heard the cap of the lube flick open. Steve tugged at the lace with his teeth and Bucky gasped when he felt it tear.

"Steve!"

"I'll buy you more, baby doll. As many pairs as you want."

Bucky whimpered. He hoped Steve buying him more meant they'd be going on a second date. And a third. And a fourth. And...yeah. He was getting ahead of himself, but damn. How could he not? He gasped when Steve sucked one of his balls in his mouth and slid a lube slicked finger inside him at the same time.

"Oh!"

Steve let go and grinned up at him. He crooked his finger and Bucky yelped and grasped Steve's shoulders, pushing down on Steve's hand.

"More. C'mon, baby." Steve added another finger and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he kissed his way back up Bucky's cock.

"Take my fingers so easy, baby doll. How many you want?"

Bucky whined again. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? Two was usually enough for him, he loved the stretch and burn, but Steve had the biggest cock he'd ever seen.

"One more." Fuck it. They'd just go slow. Slower. Whatever. Steve was killing him. "Thought you were gonna make me come in my panties?" He'd almost forgotten about that.

"Mmm." Steve slid another finger inside him then took Bucky's cock back in his mouth, sucking hard through the lace and scraping over his glans with his teeth. Bucky fell back against the bed, staring blearily at the ceiling where his galaxy projection nightlight was now lighting up the darkened bedroom, and rolled his hips down on Steve's fingers, taking them deeper. He shouted when Steve curled them against his prostate over and over and looked down to see that Steve was grinding against the mattress. Bucky whimpered and came at the visual, cock twitching and spurting his release into the rainbow lace when Steve let go of him to watch, fingers still pumping inside him and nailing his prostate.

Steve moaned and Bucky's head fell back, fingers once again tangling in Steve's hair, as he began to lick and suck the lace clean.

"Baby." He yanked on his hair when he got too sensitive and Steve looked up at him with one last lick. "I want you in me right now." Not that watching Steve practically humping the bed wasn't hot as hell. Seeing him that desperate for release even though he'd already come once, though he hadn't gotten soft.

"Okay, sweetheart." Steve slid his fingers under the lace at Bucky's hips and carefully peeled them off of him, like he hadn't already torn through the lace _with his teeth,_ and threw the panties across the room.

"Which way?"

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's hips and gave him a gentle kick in the ass. "Like this." Steve grinned and leaned down to give him a soft kiss then sat back and picked up the lube. Bucky bit his bottom lip as he watched Steve slick up his cock, stroking from root to tip, flushed almost purple. He wiggled his hips, pulling Steve closer with his legs, and Steve laughed then leaned back over him. He planted one hand by Bucky's head while he used to other to guide his cock. Bucky squirmed at the pressure, probably not nearly as stretched as he ought to be, and bit back a cry when the head of Steve's cock finally popped past his rim.

"I wanna hear you, Buck."

Bucky nodded, let go of his lip, and cried out when Steve thrust inside him all the way to the hilt. He dug his fingernails into Steve's muscled shoulders and tried not to squirm at the feeling. He'd never felt so full before. Even his biggest dildo paled in comparison. "Steve, please." He didn't know what he was begging for. More. Less. It didn't matter. So long as Steve did something.

Steve kissed him, sloppy and wet, as he started to move. Rearranging Bucky's insides as he fucked him. Each drag of his cock hit his prostate and Bucky's cock gave a valiant twitch in an effort to get hard again so quickly. He didn't even care if he got hard. So long as Steve didn't stop moving. Steve reared back, leaving scratches down his collarbones and pecs from Bucky's nails, then lifted Bucky's hips. Bucky slammed his hands into the headboard and braced himself as Steve fucked into him hard enough to scoot him up the bed. The headboard knocked against the wall rhythmically and Bucky had the hysterical thought that he hoped his neighbors could hear it. He wanted the whole damned world to know he was getting the best dick of his life. He clenched down on a brutal thrust that nailed his prostate and Steve came with a strangled shout. Bucky smiled up at him, watching galaxies dance in his eyes, and Steve pressed their mouths together in a kiss that was more sharing breath than anything else.

"Buck."

"Hmm?"

"Can I?"

"Can you what, baby?"

Steve moved his hips in a sinful roll and Bucky sighed, his cock finally getting back with the program when he realized Steve was still hard. "Oh, God. How many times can you go?"

"I kinda give up after three." Steve shrugged kind of bashfully and Bucky whimpered then grinned. 

"Yeah, okay." Like it was so hard. Steve wrapped a hand around Bucky's cock then started thrusting again. Stroking in time with his movements. Bucky moaned and purposefully clenched down on Steve's cock, making him grit his teeth and shudder with a moan.

"Buck."

Bucky grinned then pulled Steve even tighter against him. Sweat sealing their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck. He licked and nipped and when Steve hit his prostate he bit down hard and made Steve jolt, both of them crying out. He scraped the fingernails of one hand down Steve's back, leaving welts he knew would heal in mere seconds. Steve shuddered and moaned when Bucky dropped one leg and those nails dug into his ass. He scratched his nails back up and tangled his fingers in Steve's hair, holding on as hard as he could. Steve reached down and grabbed Bucky's knee, hooking it over his shoulder and Bucky writhed and cried out at the change in angle. 

The neighbors hit the wall between their apartments and he gasped out a hiccuping laugh. Steve joined in, cute little breathless giggles, hand tightening on Bucky's cock and Bucky came, spurting all over his stomach and Steve's hand.

"Come on, baby. Want you to come in me again."

"Got you all sloppy already, sugar."

Bucky moaned, thanked God he was flexible, and reached between them slide two fingers inside himself next to Steve's cock. Steve shuddered and came on the next thrust in with a grunt. Bucky went slack, fingers sliding out with a mess of lube and come. Steve grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers clean. If Bucky hadn't just come he would have right then and there. As it was he felt a tightening in his groin.

"Jesus, Buck."

He laughed then pulled Steve into a kiss, chasing the taste of his spunk and only slightly grimacing at the chemical taste of his lube. He was totally going to invest in some of the nice flavored kind before they did this again.

Steve gave him a quick kiss then pulled out of him with a quiet squelch of lube and come and lowered Bucky's leg, massaging the twitching muscles until they stopped.

He flopped over onto the side of the bed, breath rushing in and out, his sweat slicked skin glistening in a rainbow of colors from the galaxy projection of Bucky’s nightlight. “What other colors you got?”

Bucky huffed out a tired laugh then climbed off of the bed, wobbling so much on sex drunk legs that he decided crawling was the better option, and made his way to his dresser.

He heard Steve whimper from the bed and looked over his shoulder to see Steve's eyes zeroed in on his ass. "I'm leakin' outta you, sugar."

"Oh, God." Steve Rogers the secret perv was going to kill him.

He turned back to the dresser before he accidentally crawled back to Steve instead and then opened the second drawer. He pulled out handfuls of lace then shuffled on his knees back to the bed where he threw the pile on Steve's glorious abs. 

He climbed back onto the bed as Steve sorted through the lace and grinned when Steve picked up a swath of pink. And he maybe giggled a little when Steve unfolded them and turned them to see the back. They had a heart cut out of the back of the lace and a pink ribbon bow that sat at the top point of the heart. Bucky had a jeweled anal plug that matched.

“Wear these tomorrow?”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. Want to think about you wearing them all day at work. Feel the lace on your skin and the denim rubbing against your ass.”

Bucky absolutely did not gulp. “Yeah, okay.”

"When I come in tomorrow I'll know that these are just for me. No matter who sees them."

"Just you, Steve. Only you."

"Yeah?"

Bucky nodded and let Steve drag him into a smoldering kiss.

"I got a plug that matches the panties," he whispered when Steve turned him loose.

“Guh.”

Bucky laughed and pushed the pile of lace to the floor then snuggled against his future husband. “Fuckin’ adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if any of y'all read Intelligence Nerd, I'm going to be doing a direct sequel for it. Going to start on it soon, just working out some kinks. The non-fun variety. 
> 
> 💖💖💖💖


	3. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again beta'd by the super awesome panthergyrl. Found here and on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr, same name there as here. Come say hi!

Bucky woke with his alarm and reached over to slap it off but managed to hit something warm and hard instead. Steve oofed and he winced, lifting his head with a grimace. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Buck." Steve reached over and turned the alarm off. "Gotta get ready for work, huh?" Bucky snuggled into Steve's embrace and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah. I got about thirty minutes before I have to get up and get ready. You can stay though, go back to sleep. Lock up when you leave."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like you're going to rob me, Steve."

"I could," he said, sounding indignant. Bucky snorted. "You don't know. I might have a tendency to rob people because they don't expect it of me."

"The only thing I got that's worth stealing is at the shop. Unless you want sex toys," he added with a grin. "Those are in the bottom drawer."

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Why steal them when I can just use them on you?"

Bucky whimpered. Not fair. He had to go to work. Though he could call in and see if Steve wanted to stay for a while longer. No, he couldn't do that. He had to open the shop. He couldn't call in sick to stay in bed with Steve. It _was_ a good reason though. Who'd willingly go to work when they had perfection at home? In their bed much less. Morons, he figured. Ones like himself because he would feel bad if he called someone else in to work because he wanted to stay in bed with Steve.

"We don't have time. I gotta take a shower." He still had come crusted on his stomach and between his thighs where it had leaked out of him during the night. Awesome while it happened, not so much afterward.

"Mmm. What time do you have to be there?"

Bucky laughed quietly then gave Steve a quick kiss, pleasantly surprised at the scratchy feel of Steve's beard coming in.

"I usually get there around four. It gives me time to meet with the baker and set up the case before we open."

"It's not even three yet," Steve murmured, sliding a hand up and down Bucky's naked back, fingernails scraping lightly. Bucky didn't at all shudder and definitely didn't shift so his cock was nestled against Steve's hip.

"True." Bucky slid his hand down Steve's stomach, scratched his nails down the barely there happy trail, and slid his fingers through neatly trimmed dark blonde curls that surrounded the base of Steve's cock. Steve was already hard, probably had been when he woke up, and Bucky gave him a languid stroke. "You gonna fuck me again?"

"Not unless you want me to be leaking out of you all day."

Bucky groaned and gave Steve's nipple a sharp bite then soothed it with his tongue. "I have condoms, guess it's a little late for that conversation, but they ain't gonna fit you proper anyways." Hell, Bucky didn't think magnums would fit him either.

"I can't catch or transmit anything, Buck. Serum keeps me from it, so even if you did have anything I can't catch it."

"I'm clean. Get tested every few months. Ain't been with anyone in a long time anyways."

"May I ask why?"

Bucky blushed, shook his head, then sighed. Might as well tell him. "You walked into my shop. First time you came in, you escorted a little elderly lady in, sat her at a table and made her order for her. Paid for it, too. Then you sat down with her and chatted for a while. You made her day. Made mine too. I was a goner. Every time you came back you did something else sweet. Didn't look at anyone else after all that. Wanted you. Wanted to get to know you."

"Sugar." Bucky chanced a look up at Steve and saw him blushing. "I'm not sure I'm worth all that."

"You are. You're amazing, baby. Got no idea how great you really are. I kind of adore you a lot." Kind of love you a lot, too.

"I kind of adore you a lot too, Buck."

Bucky grinned down at him and stroked his cock. "You sure you ain't just saying that because I got your dick in my hand." He squeezed carefully and laughed when Steve gasped, hips punching up off of the bed.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not."

"I know, baby. I'm just fucking with you." Bucky gave him another quick kiss and sighed at the scrape from his stubble. "I want beard burn."

"Not on your face, you got work."

"Yeah? Where you gonna put it?"

Steve moaned, flailed for a minute, then took Bucky's hand off of his cock and flipped him over onto his stomach. He nuzzled Bucky's hair aside and kissed the back of his neck, scraping his stubble over his skin. He started kissing his way down Bucky's spine, wet, open mouthed kisses and the scrape of coarse new facial hair.

Steve slid his hands to Bucky's inner thighs and pushed his legs apart.

Oh. _Oh._ That would be just fine.

"Fuckin' love your ass, baby doll," Steve whispered against the swell of one cheek. "You don't know how hard it was not to just grab you and bend you over a table." 

"I would've let you."

He spread Bucky open even further and Bucky yelped when that perfect tongue of his licked over his hole. "Can still taste myself on you, sugar. Still so open for me." He licked inside and Bucky moaned into his pillow. Each jab of Steve's tongue and the scrape of his stubble reducing him to a writhing mess of moans and whimpers. He slid a hand under himself, aiming for his cock, and whined when Steve hiked his hips up further off the bed and slapped his hand away.

"No. Want you to come like this. Just from my tongue."

"Oh, God." Bucky turned his head to see his clock and groaned. "Baby, I would absolutely love that, but we don't have time. Come on." He reached for his cock again, hard and aching, precome dripping steadily, and whined when Steve slapped his hand away again. "I gotta get ready for work." Fuck, why didn't he just call someone else to open the damn shop? Oh, yeah, because that would be wrong of him to do. He always opened the shop.

Steve nibbled at his rim, making his already irritated skin sting and he moaned. "Let's get in the shower then. I'll finish you off in there."

Steve sat back from him then hauled him up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Bucky turned, wrapped his arms and legs around Steve, and held him tightly as he leaned down and turned the shower on, holding him with one hand on his hip.

He stepped them into the shower, making sure Bucky didn't get a face full of warming water, and slid the door shut. He pulled him closer as they stood in the spray and he moaned when his cock slid against the slick plain of Steve's abs. Each ridge of muscle sending a shock through him. He tightened his legs around Steve's waist and buried his face against his neck to hide his blush when Steve murmured, "Rub off of me, sugar."

"Steve," he whined, breath hitching, when Steve tightened his grasp on his hips and forced them into a slow roll. "Oh, God."

"Come on, baby doll. Take what you want."

He whined again, tightened his arms around Steve's shoulders and rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Steve's abs. "There you go, sweetheart. Just like that."

Bucky had never felt so desperate before. Each roll of his hips taking him higher, making him ache because as good as it was, it just wasn't enough. He wanted Steve inside him. Wanted him pounding him into the shower wall. Wanted that thick cock stretching him open, making him loose and sloppy.

"Stevie."

Steve slid his hand down between them, sliding between Bucky's cheeks to rub against his tender hole. He slid three fingers inside him, curling them to meet his prostate, and Bucky cried out. "There you go, baby doll." Every move sent a shock racing up and down his spine, pleasure so intense it bordered on pain as he got closer to his release. His moans and cries filled the shower, even muffled against the skin of Steve's neck. "You're so close, sweetheart. I can feel you clenching down on my fingers. Come on, Buck. Take what you need."

Bucky was practically bouncing on Steve's hand, riding those thick fingers and then fucking forward against his stomach. Each drag of his cock lighting him on fire. Steve twisted his fingers wickedly and Bucky bit down on the skin under his mouth in reflex as he came, cock jerking and come spurting over Steve's stomach.

Steve groaned, sounding pained, and Bucky unclenched his jaw, panting against Steve's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

"I'm sorry." Bucky lifted his head and blinked bleary eyes at the deep red bite mark. He kissed it gently in apology then licked over it to soothe the sting.

"Felt good. It'll heal up quick, sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

"Let me make it up to you anyways, yeah?" Bucky grinned at him then put his feet on the floor of the shower.

He slid down and dropped straight to his knees. Eye level with Steve's cock. He licked his lips, saliva flooding his mouth, then took his cock in hand and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. Steve reached down and combed his fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing it back from his face. Bucky breathed out through his nose, closed his eyes, and lost himself in the taste and feel of Steve's cock against his tongue. Silk over steel. Salty blurts of precome that he swallowed greedily. The hot, heavy weight sliding in and out of his mouth, dipping into his throat when he took him deeper, cutting off his breath as he swallowed around the intrusion. He could've stayed like that forever. On his knees and worshiping Steve's cock. Hands clutching Steve's ass to pull him closer, take him deeper and deeper until his nose brushed dark blond curls. Steve's hands tightened in his hair, breath coming in hitches and quiet moans. He could tell Steve was close. So close to coming. Veins pulsed against his tongue and when he slid one hand around he found Steve's balls drawn up tight and when he gave them a gentle squeeze as he pulled off, cheeks hollowed from the suction, he opened his eyes and peered directly into Steve's. Steve's cock gave a hard twitch, balls drawing up even tighter, and Bucky pulled off completely, mouth open and tongue resting on his bottom lip as Steve came with a pained groan, ropes of white jetting into and around Bucky's waiting mouth. He let the come pool on his tongue, opened his mouth wider to show Steve then drew his tongue into his mouth and swallowed with a pleased moan.

He yelped when Steve dragged him up, still panting from his orgasm, and slammed their mouths together in a bruising kiss as he licked into Bucky's mouth, chasing after the taste of his spunk on Bucky's tongue.

"Shit," Bucky gasped when Steve turned him loose. "I'm gonna be late for work." He couldn't really bring himself to care right that minute.

"Sorry."

Bucky didn't quite believe that Steve was sorry, especially with that grin on his face. 

"Uh huh." Bucky reached past him grabbed his loofah and body wash. "If I get in trouble with the boss, it's your fault."

Steve giggled then gave him a quick kiss. "You are the boss, baby doll."

"Damn."

***

Bucky was in the middle of dressing, having had to smack Steve's hands away from his ass after he'd pulled the backless panties on, when Steve called out to him from the bed.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to change your piercings today?"

"Yeah. I was going to put the pink ones back in."

"Want me to get them for you?"

"Please. They're in the jewelry box on my dresser."

Steve walked over to dig through the jewelry box and he raised an eyebrow when Steve laughed before it turned into a quiet groan.

"Steve? You okay?"

"Uh huh." Steve turned around with his hand clutched tightly around something. Bucky looked him over and saw that he was half hard. Huh. "I found these." Steve opened his hand and Bucky blushed when he saw his nipple shields that looked like Steve's shield.

"Oh. Um...I got them because I thought they were funny. I've never worn them."

"You should wear them. Today. I mean, if you want. You don't have to."

Bucky grinned at Steve's stammering. "They making you feel a little possessive, baby? Like you'd have your mark on me? A claim?"

Steve looked torn between wanting to say yes and thinking he needed to say no. "I would never presume to-" Bucky cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I ain't complaining." He took the shields from Steve then went to clean them so he could put them in. He pulled his shirt on quickly afterward because he knew Steve would jump on him again when he saw them on and he really was going to be late if they messed around anymore.

Steve pouted when he saw him with his shirt on and Bucky smiled. "If you're good and let me get to work on time you can see them later."

"At the shop," he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He checked the time and groaned. "I really do have to go, baby."

"I know."

Bucky gave him a quick, messy kiss and skimmed his fingers over the bite on Steve's neck. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

"I won't, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

He stole one last kiss then grabbed his keys and wallet and practically ran out of the apartment.

He got to work with three minutes to spare.

***

Bucky blushed and tried not to flail all over himself when Steve walked into the coffee shop. He had gone for his usual run after leaving Bucky’s apartment earlier that morning and now he was there looking all sweaty and perfect in another of his too-tight t-shirts and track pants, showing off his veiny forearms and perfect chest. It should’ve been gross, but Steve was perfect so his sweat made his skin glisten attractively and reminded Bucky of the night before and this morning. He tried not to squirm as Steve walked over, a bounce in his step that let everyone in the coffee shop know he'd gotten laid.

It didn’t work. He squirmed and felt his jeans rubbing against his ass through the heart-shaped cutout on the back of his panties. That and the beard burn all over his ass from the five o’clock shadow Steve had woken up with. Steve Rogers was a kinky fucker. Bucky loved it.

“Hi, baby doll.”

“Hi.” Oh, wow his voice was all breathy all the sudden. So weird. “Want your usual?”

“How about something new?”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. What would you recommend for celebrating a great night and a really good morning? ”

“An encore,” he blurted as soon as Steve was done speaking. Steve laughed.

“That can be arranged.” He winked at Bucky, damn near making him swoon, then looked at the menu and Bucky flailed all over himself again when he saw the barely there outline of his teeth on Steve's neck. “I’m thinking something...pink.”

“Um…” Jesus, he was going to die. He couldn’t handle Steve being perfect and innuendo at the same time. “There’s the...uh...bubble gum frap. Or the...white chocolate raspberry cappuccino.” Both drinks just happened to be the same color as the panties Bucky had on. Both were absolutely vile though and usually ordered by sixteen year old girls that tried to flirt with him. He didn’t want to accidentally poison Steve with horrible coffee type drinks. Bucky made the damn things and even he wasn’t sure if there was actual coffee in either of them.

“I’ll take the capuccino. Can you draw a little heart in the foam?”

Bucky’s knees buckled and he grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling. “Uh huh.”

“Great. I’ll take one of those little heart shaped cookies with the jelly in the center, too.”

Goddamn, Steve Rogers was going to kill him. Did he not know it wasn’t fair to tease a disaster such as Bucky like this?

“Okay. Um...for here?”

“It’ll have to be to go, unfortunately. I have meetings today. Thank you, Buck.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky managed to squeak out as he carefully turned around on unsteady legs to make Steve’s drink. This was so not fair. Bucky couldn’t handle this and he hated to admit it, but Steve needed to leave like ten minutes ago. He was not good for Bucky’s libido or...well...too good for it actually, but Bucky popping boners every time he looked at the cappuccino machine or made a white chocolate raspberry was going to cause issues at some point. Mostly for Bucky’s dick since all he owned were skinny jeans. 

As rattled as he was he still made sure to stretch and bend far enough for Steve to see that he was wearing the panties he had watched him put on this morning. That was the whole point, after all. That and letting Steve see the nipple shields.

When he gave Steve his cappuccino and cookie Steve gave him one of those gorgeous smirks then leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek all sweet and chaste, like those same lips hadn’t been wrapped around his cock last night or kissing their way down his spine to between his ass cheeks this morning. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Bye, baby.”

Bucky watched him walk out of the shop, not entirely sure if he was even breathing at this point. 

“Wow. You can’t even cut the desperation in this place with a plasma cutter.”

Bucky jumped with a yelp at the new voice, where the hell was Clint? and saw Tony Freaking Stark standing at the counter. “I’m sorry?”

“I have a feeling that most of your conversation with Steve just now was innuendo involving the pink lace you kept flashing.”

“That is none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Romanov and Barton couldn’t make it in today to find out how your date with Cap went, but from what I, and everyone else in here just saw, it went great. Especially since you kept him out all night.”

Bucky stood to his full height, glaring down at Stark. “ _Steve_ is a grown man who can make his own decisions about where he sleeps. I didn’t keep him anywhere.”

"Chill, murderista. I just meant that Steve doesn't usually stay out all night."

"He's a big boy. He can do whatever he wants and if whatever he wants happens to be me, then I'm all for it. You can tell Natasha and Clint that everything was perfect." Not that it was any of their business, but they had helped him out a lot and been supportive of his attempts to date Steve for the last several months so he felt like he owed them that much at least. That and it wasn't like he wouldn't gush to them about it anyways.

"Okay. Good deal. Now, I'd like something with the highest caffeine content you have."

Bucky stared him down for a moment then turned and made him the bubble gum frap.

***

Bucky looked around one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything then rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack with his laptop in it. He had an inventory list to rework, scheduling, and payroll to do. He'd do it at home though so he could sit on his couch and eat leftover pizza while he worked. It would be more comfortable than his office chair, since his poor ass was raw and every move made him ache and reminded him of the best dicking down he'd ever had. Steve Rogers was a god among men. Some dudes with big dicks just assumed size would take care of everything. Steve actually knew what he was doing with that baseball bat between his legs. So good. He squirmed with a quiet whimper. He should've taken the day off and stayed in bed. Maybe he could've talked Steve into skipping his run.

Maybe Steve would surprise him and be waiting outside his apartment? Like he'd be that lucky.

"Do you need some alone time?" Bucky shook his head as he closed and locked his office door. Amy grinned at him and waggled her eyebrows. "How'd the date go?"

Bucky fought a blush even as he grinned and squirmed in place. "He's perfect, Amy."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. The best. He's so sweet."

"Did you have a nice ride?"

Bucky felt himself go cross eyed at the memories. "Uh huh." Fuck yeah, Steve was a nice ride. 10/10 would ride again.

"I meant the bike, but okay." She grinned deviously and Bucky smacked her shoulder.

"Oh, my God! You can't talk like that at work! I gotta go." He rushed up front to grab an iced coffee on the way out and skidded to a stop when he saw Steve walk in. He was wearing his uniform, except for the helmet thingy, and was covered in soot and dust. He had bruising around one eye and a scab on his bottom lip.

"Steve? Honey, what happened?" He rushed to him and patted him down, looking for more injuries than what he could see.

"I'm fine, Buck. I promise. I just wanted to tell you that there's a bit of a mess between here and your apartment."

"What? Here, come on. Don't wanna cause a scene." He took Steve's hand and dragged him back to his office. Steve leaned tiredly against the doorjamb as he unlocked it and Bucky nudged him inside then closed and locked the door behind them. "Are you okay, baby?"

Steve nodded with a heavy sigh as he sat on Bucky's desk.

"Yeah, sugar. Just...tired."

"Not physically tired."

"No. I wanted to see you. I know it's weird because we only had the one date."

"Says who? Stevie, you can come here whenever you want. Don't matter if we're dating or not. You ever need a break you can come hang out in the office. Or you can go to my apartment. Be Steve Rogers for a bit."

"Yeah. Thank you, baby doll."

Bucky hugged him, squeezing him as tightly as he dared while Steve might be injured. "Do you want to come home with me? I got leftover pizza from last night. We can finish Good Omens and then take a nap."

"That sounds perfect, Buck."

Work could wait a little while. Steve needed comforting right now. "I'll get an Uber."

"My bike is just down the block."

"Have you got my helmet?"

"No." Steve pouted at that then sighed. "If I promise to be super careful you can ride in front of me on the bike."

"Honey, your bike is a dangerous machine. As soon as I sit on it my libido shoots through the roof."

Steve laughed then pressed his nose to Bucky's hair and breathed in. "You're a nerd and I adore you."

"I adore you too, Steve." Bucky smoothed his hand over Steve's hair gently, rocking them side to side. When Steve finally relaxed Bucky pushed him back and gave him a soft kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

***

There wasn't any inappropriate touching or kissing this time as Bucky led Steve into his building. Steve was barely steady on his feet and didn't need that kind of distraction. Bucky leaned into the corner of the elevator, pulling Steve with him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder as the elevator climbed to his floor.

Steve squeezed him tightly holding onto him as the elevator rose. When it stopped he squeezed Bucky once more then turned him loose and followed him to his apartment. Bucky opened the door and hung his backpack up on the coat rack as he led Steve inside.

"Come on, you can take a shower. I'll heat up the pizza."

Steve blinked at him like he was crazy. "You're supposed to eat leftover pizza cold out of the box."

Bucky laughed then dragged him toward the bathroom. "Okay, hot shot. Go shower and I'll get the pizza out of the fridge."

Steve grabbed his hand when he turned to go get him some clothes and pulled him back. "Thank you, Buck. Really."

"You're welcome." Bucky leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll get you some clothes." Steve nodded and turned him loose then moved to the shower to turn it on. Bucky watched him for a moment, until he took off his shield and started undoing his uniform, then went into his bedroom. He didn't think he had anything that would actually fit Steve, but maybe he had a pair of sweats that had belonged to his douchebag ex. He'd been a big muscly dude, but still paled in comparison to Steve. Hell, everyone paled in comparison to Steve. Even Thor. It didn't matter what anyone else said. Steve was the best.

He hummed quietly as he searched for the sweats and finally found them folded up in the bottom drawer under a bunch of t-shirts he had owned since high school. He dug around for a shirt and found the baggiest t-shirt he owned then carried the clothes into the bathroom and sat them on the sink. 

He could see Steve's silhouette through the wavy glass shower doors, could see the way Steve had his head resting on the shower wall, shoulders slumped and shaking. Shit. He bit his bottom lip with indecision. Did he walk out and pretend he hadn't seen? Did he talk to him? Fuck. Seeing Steve almost every day and their one date plus sleeping together didn't qualify him for this. Not because he didn't want to help, but because he had no clue if Steve would even want him to. Shit. He shuffled from foot to foot with indecision then sighed.

"Steve, are you okay, honey?"

Steve immediately straightened up and Bucky's heart broke at the quiet sniffles. "I'm fine, Buck."

"You don't sound fine." He really didn't. "You don't gotta be strong for me. We talked about it some yesterday, remember?"

"You didn't sign up for this. I shoulda just gone home. I'm sorry."

Okay. That's how Steve was gonna play this. Well, Bucky wasn't going to let him do that.

He steeled himself then slid the shower door open and stepped inside fully clothed.

"Look here, pal." He backed Steve into the wall and tried not to look like a drowned rat as he stood under the spray. "I have adored you and maybe even loved you a little since the day you walked into my shop. I know Steve Rogers. I had sex with Steve Rogers. A lot of sex," he added with a quiet laugh. "Captain America was not and is not the man I'm with. I'm with Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers doesn't have to be strong. Not here. Not for me. I know your life isn't all hearts and flowers and rainbows, baby. You can let it go. You can be tired. You can be weak. You can cry or scream or whatever it is you need to do. You can fall apart and I will be right here to help you pick up the pieces afterward. Okay?"

Steve mumbled something that Bucky didn't catch all of; something about them only having the one date.

"I don't care if we only had one date so far. That ain't going' to keep me from treating you like a decent human being, baby."

"Okay," Steve said, voice tiny and barely audible over the sound of the spray.

"Don't be afraid to fall apart."

"What happened today wasn't even that bad."

"It doesn't matter. Shit builds up, Steve."

Steve nodded, looking so pitiful and broken, and Bucky pulled him into his arms. "It's okay."

Steve sobbed, clutching him tightly, and Bucky braced himself to keep from falling over when Steve collapsed against him. He didn't bother with useless platitudes. Just held Steve close and combed his fingers through his wet hair as he cried.

When the water got cold he gently pushed Steve back and gave him a quick kiss. "Wash your face, honey." Steve gave him a slow, tired nod then titled his face up into the spray. Bucky stepped back and kicked off his sneakers then stripped out of his wet clothes, cursing quietly when he had to fight to peel his skinny jeans off. Steve laughed and Bucky grinned up at him while flipping him the bird.

"You're adorable, Buck."

Bucky wanted to be juvenile and do the 'no, you are' thing, but resisted. "So are you." He mostly resisted. Kind of. Whatever. He opened the shower door as Steve shut off the spray then reached out and grabbed two towels and handed one to Steve. He dried off half-assed then wrapped his hair in the towel and left the bathroom to go find clothes.

He opted for a pair of tiny boxer briefs, yoga pants he'd bought during his ill advised yoga phase, and a white v-neck.

When he walked out of the bedroom Steve was still standing in the shower. "Steve?"

"Your clothes are wet."

"It's fine. I'll run a load of laundry later."

Steve shook his head and rummaged through Bucky's wet clothes and pulled out the backless panties he'd put on this morning. Had it only been this morning? It felt like it had been ages.

"Oh."

"Mmm. They aren't ruined are they?"

"No, baby. It's okay. They're not silk or anything."

"You should have silk," Steve murmured as he lay Bucky's panties on the pile of wet clothes.

"Get dressed and I'll get you some pizza."

"Okay."

Steve was still looking pitiful so Bucky yanked him down into a sloppy kiss. "I'd let you ruin every pair of panties I've got." Steve laughed then yelped when Bucky reached down and pinched his butt.

"Jerk."

Bucky grinned then turned and walked out of the bathroom, putting the extra sway in his hips that always drew Steve's attention to his ass. He heard a quiet whimper behind him and grinned.

Maybe he didn't quite know what Steve needed when he fell apart, but Bucky could definitely hold him while he cried and then distract him afterwards. Pizza, the rest of Good Omens, and a nap would do wonders. And then when they woke up Bucky planned on giving Steve another blow job with a side of prostate massage.

"Hey, sugar? What's the arnica gel for?"

Bucky blushed crimson and made sure Steve couldn't see him before answering.

"Sore muscles and bruises."

"Oh. Okay."

If those sore muscles and bruises happened to be from getting his ass spanked a little that was his own business unless he ever decided to ask Steve what he'd think about spanking him. He shuddered as he grabbed the pizza and two bottles of water out of the fridge.

When he walked into the living room he damn near swallowed his tongue. Steve was sat on the couch wearing his sweats and shirt. The shirt looked like a medium on an extra large muscly Steve and stretching at every seam. Bucky was not meant to be in the presence of so much hotness. Especially when he knew what that hotness looked like completely nude. He was half afraid that if Steve took a deep breath the shirt would fall to pieces. Please. Please fall apart. He prayed to every deity he could think of then felt bad because he knew Steve had had a shitty day after he had left the coffee shop that morning.

"Hey, baby. Here's the pizza." There. That was better than just standing there all tongue tied.

"Thank you, Bucky. Really. This means a lot. It's not-" he cut himself off when Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"So we only had one date so far. Do you want to go on another one?"

"Yes."

"Are we gonna go steady?" Bucky couldn't help the teasing tone in his voice and Steve's lips twitched in a small smile.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I do, Steve."

"Then we'll go steady."

"Yay!" Bucky bounced around like a dork for a second, hoping to make Steve laugh. He got a quiet laugh for his trouble and grinned. "You're gonna be okay, honey."

"I know." Steve waited until Bucky sat next to him on the couch then gave him a sweet kiss. "I maybe love you a little bit too, baby doll."

"Oh. You uh...you caught that, huh?" He'd been hoping Steve had missed that bit.

"Yeah," Steve said with a crooked grin and another kiss. "I caught it."

***

Bucky sighed as he unlocked the back door to the shop and made his way to the kitchen. He flicked the lights on as he went and yawned as he moved to his private coffee maker. Today was going to suck so much ass. Not even the fun kind like Steve had done last night. That was part of the problem though. Steve loved spending hours bringing him off in as many ways as possible. 

Bucky didn't mind except that he worked six days a week and unless Steve was around during the day, sexy times happened when Bucky should be getting his beauty sleep and not being railed within an inch of his life. He loved it though. Loved that Steve cared enough to make sure he was satisfied and happy. Same as he did for Steve. Last night had been amazing, but hadn't ended until an hour ago and they both knew he was working this morning. 

He could've asked Steve to stop at any time, but meh. He'd be walking bowlegged for most the day probably. Especially since after they had finished Steve had slicked up a plug with the come leaking from Bucky's ass and slid it into Bucky before he got into the shower. He'd also asked Bucky to wear the blue lace panties again. They were Steve's favorite pair and Bucky had ordered ten more pair the same. It was a good thing too because while Steve Rogers was shy at first, at least in public, he had quickly loosened up and was truly a fucking pervert. He kept stealing them, shoving them in his pocket every time he peeled them off of Bucky. Bucky fuckin’ loved it.

He did not love, however, being at work with no sleep. He coulda gotten someone else to come in for him, but it felt wrong to call in because he'd been up all night having sex with his boyfriend when he knew better.

“Ugh.”

“Rough night?”

He jumped at the voice coming from the shadows even as his mind not so helpfully supplied him with images of Steve fucking him so hard he'd blacked out.

“What the hell, Natasha?”

“Steve called, said he felt bad. I called in a couple favors.” 

Bucky whimpered when Clint and Sam followed her into the kitchen. “Go home and get back in bed with your man. We got this.”

“Do any of you know the first thing about running a coffee shop? And what's gonna happen if you get called out?”

They all three shrugged and Bucky decided he was too tired to mess with any of it and tossed them the key to his office, not that they'd need it.

“Books are on my desk. Recipes in that drawer,” he pointed to a steel drawer next to the fridge. “Coffee recipes are up front pinned to the wall next to the cappuccino machine. Do Friday's recipes. But don't make the sandwich for Steve. I've got the stuff for it at home.”

“I think it's cute that you make stuff special for him,” Sam told him with a grin.

“He has a routine. It's easy enough to remember.”

“Go home, Bucky. Get some sleep.”

“Yep.” He was going to go home, turn his phone off just in case they blew something up and might need his help, and go to sleep snuggled up to Steve. And if Steve thought about leaving the bed at any point in the next twelve hours, Bucky would strangle him.

***

When he got home he found Steve getting dressed for his run and shook his head.

“Nope. Not gonna cut it, Rogers.”

“You're supposed to be at work, baby.” As if Bucky needed the reminder.

“Got sent home before I could even open up. Nat, Sam, and God help everyone, Clint are running the shop today. Which you already knew about because Natasha told me you called and asked her for help since you felt bad."

“Oh, shit.”

“Yep. I don't even care.” He peeled his clothes off, tossing them in the floor then pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs and crawled into bed. “Take that shit off and come snuggle me.”

“Um...you still got the plug in, Buck.”

“I am fully aware that there is a plug keeping all of your come inside me.”

“Do you want to take it out?”

“That involves way more effort than I want to deal with. Take it out gotta stand in the shower for half an hour and I'm exhausted.”

“We could um...I mean...I can...if you want.”

“Baby, we been having a lot of sex in every position possible for months. Spit it out.”

“No. Nevermind. We don't hafta do it."

“Steve, I love you, but spit it fucking out and then get in bed and hold me while I sleep.” Steve mumbled something Bucky couldn't make out and he lifted his head off of his feather pillow to glare at him.

“Cock warming,” Steve said with a wince. “That way we can snuggle and you can stay plugged up. Then when you wake up we can take a shower.”

“Guh.” He loved all the hidden pervy parts of Steve. One day they might kill him, but it was worth it. “Yeah, okay. But if I'm sleeping with your cock in me you better fuck me after I wake up.” He knew the only reason he might fall asleep with Steve's dick in him was because he was so damned tired. 'Sides it might be kinda neat. He'd never tried cock warming before.

“I fucking love you.”

“I fuckin’ love you, too, baby. Come stick your dick in me so I can go to sleep.”

“So romantic," Steve said with a quiet laugh.

“Hell yeah, I'm romantic. I let you put your dick all kinds of places.” He grinned at Steve then closed his eyes, snuggling back into his pillow.

“True. Want your ring?” Bucky peeked an eye open and saw Steve holding his pink leather cock ring.

“Probably shouldn't sleep with that one on.”

“The cage?”

Bucky shuddered. Yes, but no. “Too much effort.”

“Okay, baby. I got a ring you'll like. It's sparkly and pink.” Steve was digging around in their toy drawer and Bucky saw him pull out a velvet bag.

“Did you buy me that pink glitter jelly ring we looked at the other day?”

“Maybe.”

“Yay. That one's stretchy enough I can sleep in it probably. If you're gonna be weird and watch me sleep keep an eye on my dick though.”

“Okay, Buck.” Steve was laughing as he turned around and Bucky watched him sit the bag on the bed then strip out of his running clothes. He'd never get tired of seeing Steve naked. He was fucking gorgeous. Bucky waited until Steve started climbing on the bed then rolled over on his side, his back to Steve and sliding his knee forward. Steve groaned and he shuddered when thick fingers traced the base of the plug.

“Look so good, Buck.” He pulled the plug out slowly then pushed a finger inside Bucky with a sigh. “Never gonna get over how well you take me. Was like you were made for me, baby doll.”

Bucky whimpered, forced himself him stay relaxed, as Steve withdrew his finger and shifted behind him so he was laying down. Bucky was probably lucky that his poor dick was too tired to get hard again. Steve fumbled with something and reached around him, sliding one hand underneath him and he sighed when Steve slipped the new ring over his dick, making sure it was comfortable. It was snug, but not too tight and Bucky sighed again when he felt Steve's come seeping out of him.

“Steve, you're leaking out of me, baby.”

“I know.” Steve shifted again and Bucky felt the head of his cock pressing against his hole.

"Oh,” he let out a breath as Steve pushed in, sliding in so easy, even though he was still mostly soft, since Bucky was still full of lube and come.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Hmm?” He wiggled a bit, getting used to Steve being in him, but not trying to fuck his brains out. It was...not weird, just different. Probably if he hadn't been awake for a full twenty-four hours already he'd be trying to get Steve to fuck him.

“Will you marry me?”

“Do what now?”

“Is it too soon? It's too soon isn't it? It's only been eight months.”

“No, I just...are you really proposing to me with a jelly ring _and_ your hand on my dick while your cock is up my ass?”

“Um...yes. Open your eyes, baby doll.”

Bucky groaned but opened his eyes anyway to see Steve holding a band of what he thought was platinum but hoped was sterling silver because Steve should not be spending that kind of money on him, and a row of pink sparkly stones.

“Oh. Are those...are those really pink diamonds?”

“Certified conflict free pink diamonds. I made sure.”

“Steve, oh my God! You can't just do that!” Holy shit!

“Is that a no?”

“No, Jesus, of course not, it's just...I'm really tired and this calls for engagement sex, but I can not get it up again right now. I'm so tired baby and I love you so damn much.”

“Are you crying?”

“No!” Was he crying? He reached up and felt tears on his cheek. Oh, God he _was_ crying. He sniffled and wiped his eyes then stuck his hand up for Steve to put the ring on him. Steve slid it on his finger, turning it so the diamonds faced them.

“Told you I got you something pink and sparkly.”

“I hate you,” Bucky sobbed.

“I hate you too, sugar.”

“We're gonna get gay married and freak out a bunch of old bigots.”

“Yeah, we are.” Steve shifted and Bucky groaned at the drag of Steve's hardening cock.

"Are you getting hard just thinking about it?"

"Maybe." Steve giggled, buried his face in Bucky's hair, and rolled his hips. Bucky sighed with one last sniffle.

"Yeah, okay. So long as I don't hafta do anything."

Steve laughed again, muttered something about Bucky being a pillow princess, then rolled them so Bucky was laying on his stomach.

"Fuckin' A." As tired as he was he could deal with Steve treating him like a pillow princess.

***

Bucky had been waiting an hour for Clint to notice the ring on his finger. Natasha had noticed first of course and gave him a grin and thumbs up when Steve wasn't looking. Steve was sat at the table where he and Bucky’d had the first half of their first date. Clint was next to Bucky at the counter waxing poetic about the new blend Bucky had gotten in from a small scale beanery in Brooklyn. Bucky nodded along with him, then yawned and covered his mouth with his left hand, carefully aiming the reflection of the diamonds in Clint's eyes.

"Wow, that's sparkly. Those Swarovski?"

"Clint, look at what finger my ring is on." Bucky wiggled his fingers and grinned as he watched the light dawning in Clint's eyes. "Oh! You're getting married!" He laughed as Clint dragged him over the counter and yanked him into a hug.

"I told you I was gonna marry him one day."

"You did. Congratulations! This is gonna be so awesome!"

Bucky looked over Clint's shoulder and met Steve's eyes. Steve grinned at him over the top of his coffee cup and Bucky smiled back. It _was_ gonna be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all from these two dorks! Catch y'all later!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> 💖💖💖💖💖


End file.
